


Sleeping Like a Baby

by WebbedUpKatanas



Series: My Sweet Baby: You're the One [2]
Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WebbedUpKatanas/pseuds/WebbedUpKatanas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little ficlet set a little while after Sam and Peter start dating. Written for Domestic Spideynova Week on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Like a Baby

Peter Parker is absolutely mind-numbingly, bone achingly exhausted.

 

Between crime fighting, taking pictures for asshole clients all day and raising a one year old (he never realized how much more impossible she would be once she learned how to walk), he doesn’t exactly get a ton of time to sleep anymore. 

 

He’s beyond happy when Friday rolls around fairly murder free, both in the city at large and his personal life, and by some stroke of luck Jameson doesn’t need him to come in for the afternoon. At the moment there’s nothing in the world he wants to do more than get a babysitter and take the one person who makes his life just a little bit easier out to dinner.

 

Sam Alexander, the glorious asshole that he is, has made himself pretty much a fixture in Peter’s life. It’s been that way since the day they’d met, half a year ago now, on a flight that he had fully expected to be the most unpleasantly uncomfortable thing he’d had to endure since the time Mesmero made the entire villain population incapable of communicating in anything other than song for a week just for kicks.

 

Instead of the terrible situation he’d expected, he’d ended up with a snuggly seat partner who both he and his baby ended up adoring.

 

Even MJ has been saying that he sounds happier on the phone. More like himself. He’s really glad that she likes Sam, having met him during the few times he’s stolen the phone out of Peter’s hand to talk to her. Although sometimes he wonders how he’ll survive when she’s finished filming her movie and comes back to New York. It’s bad enough having them team up on him over the phone, he’s not sure he can handle having them both in the same place at once.

 

Still, she’s right. Sam really does make him happy. The fact that they’d made it through the first major hurtle of discovering that they’re both dumbasses who dress up in silly costumes and put their asses on the line daily is also a big bonus. It’s too bad that they’d hid if from each other for so long Peter chuckles to himself. The honeymoon stage of their blossoming relationship is so much less awkward now that they don’t have to make excuses and run off into separate corners to slip into tights and go fight crime.

 

Speaking of the honeymoon stage… maybe they could get an all night babysitter, give Mayday and his aunt some May Squared bonding time and have the house to themselves for a little while tonight.

He’s humming a happy little tune to himself as he thinks about it when suddenly the alarm from the bank down the street starts to go off.

 

Of course.

 

He ducks into an alley to tear off his clothes, which now that he thinks about it sounds more like an act of public indecency than it really should. If he ever saw a man rush into an alley while stripping down he’d probably call the cops. Maybe Jamison really does have reason to call him a menace.

 

He sighs, cursing his strange fate to any gods who may be listening as he webs his pants and shirt to the side of the building before swinging out to check on the situation.

 

“Ze money is all mine! Leap leap leap,” a familiar french accent crows triumphantly, and Peter breathes a sigh of relief. Just Batroc. He’ll probably be able to knock him out, web him up and still have time to pick up May from daycare.

 

Still… he quickly shoots a text to Sam just in case. After all, Doreen at Mayday’s daycare was very very sweet and very understanding, but he has a feeling that if he’s more than an hour late to pick his daughter up one more time she’s about two seconds away from going ballistic on him. The girl practically has claws. He does not want to mess with her.

 

‘Sam, ran into a little situation, nothing I can’t handle, but can you pick the princess up on your way home?’

 

He smiles at his phone, ever thankful that he’d somehow been lucky enough to end up dating another super hero, even if it had taken them a long time to figure that out. It’s nice to have someone who fully understands what he goes through on a daily basis, someone who can have his back in exactly the same way he has theirs.

 

'Ps date night tonight? We can call my aunt, have some alone time ;)’

 

He grins, knowing that Sam is still caught between smug and horrified that Peter had adopted the other hero’s love of emojis, tucks his phone into his pocket, and quickly jumps into action.

 

“Anyone ever tell you that you sound like Zaboomafoo with all that leap leap leap stuff?” he asks, landing his own leap at the center of Batroc’s back. The other man stumbles, landing face first on the pavement with a groan as Peter flips safely to his feet.

 

“Ze what a foo?” Batroc asks, sounding completely lost as he tries to pick himself up off the ground.

 

Oops. Peter really has to stop using children’s shows in his banter so much. But May has been obsessed with that little lemur ever since Sam had found a few episodes online and showed her, so really it’s not his fault. He totally blames Sam.

 

Shaking his head, he shoots a web at his foe, just barely missing when Batroc finds his footing. Ah well, this still wont take too long. Maybe he’ll even have enough time to get all dressed up and take Sam someplace fancy tonight…

 

……….

 

Peter gets home at ten o’clock with a tattered suit, mud all over his mask and a smell attached to him that he just knows wont wash out any time soon. He also has a few bruises that he prays his accelerated healing will take care of soon because they hurt.

 

Okay, so the slight sting was nothing compared to injuries he’d acquired in the past, but he feels inclined to complain. After all, Batroc had nearly gotten the best of him, which is highly embarrassing, and his phone had been smashed during the battle for the second time this month. If he wants to whine, he figured he had a free pass.

 

Bruises though were nothing compared to the worry that Sam might not have gotten his texts. Maybe he had gotten tied up at the restaurant and couldn’t get May. Even though it still wasn’t open yet sometimes he did have to spend a good portion of the night there…

 

He enters the house quietly and breathes a sigh of relief, greeted by the welcome sight of the lights turned on and the smell of something delicious that he prays Sam has saved for him to heat back up.

 

Thank god.

 

Even if Peter didn’t get to tuck May in tonight, at least maybe he could have a few stolen moments with Sam before they fell asleep.

 

He creeps into the living room near silently, hoping that at the very least he’ll catch Sam watching something embarrassing and manage to salvage his night by teasing him mercilessly. However, when he peeks around the corner the sight he’s met with is something very different than Sam screaming at the screen while one of his Spanish soap operas plays or crying over iCarly.

 

The tv is turned on sure, but Sam isn’t watching it. Instead he’s fast asleep with his head cradled on the arm of the couch and May’s little head cradled against his chest. She’s holding tight to one of his arms and his hand is resting on her back, as though he’d fallen asleep halfway through rubbing soothing circles there to lull her to sleep.

 

Peter’s heart melts as he watches them breathe together from his spot in the doorway. The thought comes over him, not for the first time, that Sam really does complete their little family. He and May belong together as much as she belongs with Peter, and sometimes it’s almost baffling how easily Sam had stepped into their lives and become a second father to her in such a short time.

 

Mayday nuzzles her head against Sam’s chest, her tiny fingers gripping him tighter for a second as though she’s trying to keep him there, and Peter can’t take it anymore. He walks over, kneeling down to press a gentle kiss to the back of her head before pressing an equally gentle one to Sam’s cheek.

 

“Wake up sleepyhead,” he whispers, placing his hand over top of Sam’s on May’s back.

 

“Wha-?” Sam blinks his eyes open, shaking his head and looking up into Peter’s face like a lost puppy.

 

“Crap,” he mutters, inching his free hand out from between himself and the cushions so that he can wipe away a spot of drool from the side of his mouth. “What time is it? I was watching you on the news to see if you’d need backup but…”

 

“You fell asleep,” Peter finishes for him, chuckling softly. “My hero.”

 

Sam glares at him, though he’s still sleepy enough that it doesn’t hold much weight, especially given how heavy his eyelids are. “You were fighting Batroc, I thought you’d have it covered loser. But then you went into the lake…”

 

Peter shivered. Nothing better than a dip in the Hudson to really brighten up a guys day.

 

He’d honestly been a little worried too, sinking down into the depths of that disgustingly dirty and frigid water, but he can just imagine what it was like from Sam’s point of view, stuck at home with the baby while he watched Peter get attacked and nearly drowned. If their roles had been reversed he would have been going out of his mind with worry, even though he knows Nova is more than capable of taking care of himself. 

 

“I’m fine. It was just Batroc, like you said,” he rubs his thumb over Sam’s and gets a contented sigh in answer. “Besides I know you, you were probably making fun of me the whole time right? And in front of our baby too,” he adds shaking his head in mock disapproval. It isn’t until Sam opens his eyes a little wider and smiles just a little bit warmer and softer than before that Peter realizes he just called Mayday 'our baby’ instead of 'my baby.’

 

“Well duh. Someone’s gotta tell her how huge of a nerd you are. We can’t have her growing up thinking you’re actually cool.”

 

Peter snorts. “Yeah okay. You missed a bit of drool there by the way Mr. Cool Dad.”

 

Sam narrows his eyes and scrubs at his face again, and May makes a soft irritated sound at the sudden movement.

 

“I also see May decided you were a better bed than her crib. I’m inclined to agree, but you seem a lot more willing to let her sleep on top of you than when I try it.”

 

“She doesn’t eat a hundred hotdogs a day. Seriously, you’re the heaviest spider I’ve ever met,” Sam replies, leaning up to capture Peter’s lips in a gentle kiss.

 

“Rude. I’m both hurt and offended.”

 

“Yeah? What about me? I was promised a date night, but the dude never showed up,” Sam says, trying his best to sound huffy.

 

Peter shakes his head. “What a jerk. You deserve better anyways. How about you and I grab some food from this little place I heard of called 'The Kitchen’ and watch a bunch of shitty sci fi movies in bed until we pass out? Will that make up for your ruined night?”

 

Sam shakes his head, a small smile on his face. “You are such a fucking loser Parker. But yeah… why not.”

 

“You’re lucky Mayday didn’t hear that, potty mouth,” Peter grins and gently scoops his little girl up into his arms. Even once he has her up she keeps clinging to Sam’s arm. Sam laughs softly and very gently tries to pry her fingers off, but they wont budge.

 

He and Peter look at each other in amused silence for a beat before Sam rolls his eyes and carefully stands up too.

 

“You spiders and your sticky stuff,” he sighs in exasperation, walking backwards with Peter as he carries her to her room. “She’s gonna grow up to be just as clingy as you are.”

 

“You love how clingy I am,” Peter tells him, quietly so as not to wake May up. They make it to her crib mostly unscathed, although Sam does step on a doll halfway there and almost pees himself at the sudden screech of 'mama’ in an garbled electronic voice that belongs in the seventh layer of hell.

 

“Fuck, I hate that thing,” he says, glaring daggers at Peter as he has the audacity to laugh at him. “Stop buying her creepy toys. And stop laughing like that asshole, you’ll wake her up.”

 

Peter tries to bite back his giggles, making a mental note to tease Sam more about this later, when May stirs slightly, letting out a tiny little yawn and nuzzling her head against Peter this time as she lets go of Sam’s arm.

 

“Oh thank god, I thought I was gonna have to try to fit in the crib,” Sam sighs in relief.

 

“Well,” Peter says, eyeing the crib and then Sam critically as he places May down. “You’re probably short enough…”

 

“You’re such a dick. I’m like an inch shorter than you,” Sam growls, shoving Peter out of the way so that he can press a kiss to May’s sleeping head before he turns around and stalks out of the room. “I can’t believe I made you dinner!” he calls back, quietly enough that it wont wake May, but loud enough for Peter to hear.

 

He runs his hand gently over May’s head, smiling softly at the thin wispy red hair under his fingers. She looks so peaceful sleeping like this, and Sam had looked just as peaceful with her on his chest back on the couch. It was nice, these moments where he could clearly see the ways that they all fit together like pieces of a weird and sometimes worrying jigsaw puzzle. Sam was so much a part of his life now that the thought of him not being around, not living in his house and sharing his bed and helping take care of his daughter was unthinkable.

 

He smiles softly at the thought and walks back out of the room, stopping to grab the demon doll (how did he never notice it had literal red eyes before?) off of the floor before he closes the door so that they wont disturb the baby tonight.

 

“Hey Bucket-Head, I got a present for you,” he calls out in a happy singsong, walking into the kitchen and placing it right on his shoulder.

 

He thanks his lucky stars that he closed May’s door a second later when Sam starts to shout at him.

 

Some of those words definitely aren’t appropriate for a baby’s ears.


End file.
